Hermione Granger Alters History
by GirlsAreLikeApples
Summary: Oh shit, she thought as she realised she was standing face to face with future Harry's parents, James is hot! Non-cannon time turner fic, M because I don't trust myself to keep it PG.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: **_

_**Authors Note: **_**Hey lovelies, I know my other stories are still patiently awaiting updates but I couldn't get this idea and pairing (don't worry you'll find out soon) out of my head. So enjoy xx – **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, but if you're (as in J.K. Rowling) offering I'd gladly accept ownership.**

_**Playlist (because it's inevitable that my taste in music effects the story): **_

**Killers – When You Were Young | Spin Doctors – Two Princes | Plain White Ts – Hey There Delilah | Florence + The Machine – You've Got The Love | Coldplay – Clocks | The Verve – Bittersweet Symphony | Toto – Africa | Oasis – Don't Look Back In Anger | Guns N Roses – Sweet Child of Mine | **

The curses were narrowly missing her as she sent another spell towards the cackling witch. They seemed very evenly matched, neither gaining the upper hand in the battle. Bellatrix had managed to fend off Hermione as she sent curse after curse towards her, Hermione in turn doing the same. They had been fighting it out since the battle began, weaving their way through the ruin battle ground that Hogwarts had become, only focused on each other. Both Hermione and Bellatrix were tiring, both their magic and energy draining from what was turning into a gruelling battle. But neither would give up the fight, both desperately wanting their respective sides to win, both prepared to give everything for their side to come out on top, even if it meant an untimely death. It wasn't till after a nearly 20 minute battle that a curses slipped through ether of their defences, and by pure chance it was Hermione's that slipped first. She was backing away, unaware of rubble from a wall blocking her path. She had slipped on the pieces of stone wall and lost balance. She did not fall but it was enough for her to lose focus for a mere second at the exact same time Bellatrix sent a stream of red light towards her. It hit Hermione in the centre of her chest and propelled her backwards. She closed her eyes and braced for impact but oddly it didn't come straight away but instead she had the sensation of a long fall. Finally she felt her hands come in contact with what felt like mown grass, and sun beaming down on her. She slowly opened her eyes, well aware that an Advada kedavra curse was probably hurtling towards her and she was as good as dead. But when she opened her eyes instead of seeing the dark battle instead she saw a quidditch pitch; which was currently holding a game seemingly between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and by chance she had landed in the middle of it. "I must be dead," she whispered to herself as a bunch of shocked onlookers were brought to their sensors and went to see if the girl who fell from the sky was alright. Hermione herself couldn't take it anymore and quickly passed out from shock and exhaustion.

|||||| Chapter One ||||||

Hermione came to her sensors what felt like days later, sore but feeling more energised than she has been since before the horcrux search. Her chest felt sensitive, maybe a burn or a broken rib she concluded, but from what she could determine she was all in one piece, no limbs missing, no innards spilt. She began the daunting task of opening her heavy eyelids and found herself wincing as she was greeted with bright sunlight streaming in from a glass window opposite her bed. From what Hermione could gather as her eyes adjusted, she was in a medical institution, definitely magical as she could spot no IVs or heart rate monitors beside her bed. She was trying to lift up her blankets to diagnose her injuries when a women came rushing in past the curtains, here heels echoing of the marble floor.

"Oh good, you're awake," She exclaimed as she thrust a potion into Hermione's hands. Hermione cautiously took a sip, the metallic taste and immediate desire to wretch indicating that it was a Blood-replenishing Potion. Hermione looked up from her drink to examine the women finding her eerily familiar, like she should know who she was. The wavy brown hair the peaked out from her nurses cap, and thin lips drawn in a tight smile was such a familiar picture but she just couldn't place her.

"Now lift up your shirt," she exclaimed as he dug a tin of cream out of the pocket of her smock.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned.

"Your shirt, I need to apply some more Burn Healing Paste, or do you want to stay injured and get infected?" she clucked, her foot tapping with impatience. Hermione did as she said and let the women apply the cold paste to the splotchy deep red burn the graced her chest.

"I'm sorry but may I ask who you are, and where I am?" Hermione asked politely as she carefully covered her tender burns with her shirt once more.

"I'm Madame Pomfrey, and you're in the Hogwarts medical wing. Who you are my dear is a better question, because I've never seen you before and I don't believe we were scheduled to have a new student interrupt the quidditch game" She replied, shocking Hermione.

"But you can't be Madame Pomfrey, because I know her and no offence to her but she is much older than you. And I definitely cannot be at Hogwarts right now, because Hogwarts was destroyed." Hermione stuttered.

"Well I assure you I am who I say I am and this is definitely Hogwarts!" Madame Pomfrey scoffed, startled at the girls accusations.

At that moment Dumbledore, the very man who she knew was dead, came into the room where Hermione was situated and she nearly fainted.

"Ah I see the mystery girl is alive and well, good job Miss Pomfrey. Now may I ask what your name is and how you came to interrupt our quidditch game yesterday?" Dumbledore asked, noticing the girl was white and trembling.

Hermione, deciding to not mention the fact that she was certain Dumbledore was dead for fear of being sent to St Mungo's tried to find her voice.

"My name is Hermione Granger Sir, and I'm not sure how I ended up here exactly. I was fighting in The Second Wizarding War when one of Bellatrix Lestrange's curses hit me and I fell and ended up on the quidditch pitch here."

"I quite assure you Miss Granger that there has not been a Second Wizarding War, in fact the First Wizarding War is hasn't peaked yet. Miss Granger may I ask what year you think this is?"

"1998 Sir," she said with conviction.

"Well my dear it is only september 1977. I'm quite certain you must have travelled back through time, but how did you get here?" Dumbledore pondered stroking his white beard.

"My time-turner, it was around my neck. The curse must have struck it and caused it to send me here, but how will I get back to my time if it was destroyed? I don't want to be stuck here, I need to make sure that Harry and Ron and everyone is alright!" Hermione said, stressing herself out.

"Not to worry Miss Granger I'll work on finding you a way home. For now the best thing to do for your friends is use this opportunity to make the future a better place. Now I assume you were a seventh year at your time at Hogwarts yes? Well that is where you will be now starting from tomorrow. Luckily the school year only started last Monday and you haven't missed out on much, though I have the feeling you would be a person who could easily catch up. Tomorrow morning before breakfast I'll come and collect you assuming Poppy gives you a clean bill of health and will get you sorted into your house before classes begin. And I'll assign ether the Head Boy or Girl to help you."

"But sir what about my books and robes, I have no money and my account doesn't exist yet?"

"Do not worry child, Hogwarts has a fund for students who need help funding their education. Now go back to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow Miss Granger". He piped as he made his way out of the hospital wing, his robes bellowing behind him.

"Miss Granger I'll get an elf to bring you some supper, rest up child because I fear tomorrow will be a long day for you." Madame Pomfrey mused as she moved on to the next beside.

Hermione couldn't believe it, she wasn't sure she should be grateful that the time turner ultimately saved her life, or for lack of a better turn pissed off that she was stuck here, alone. No, she decided, this was a chance for her to make the future a better place, she had the knowledge to end the war before it started. She, Hermione Jean Granger, was going to change the world, not even Voldermort could stop her. And with that epiphany Hermione promptly ate her steak dinner and went to sleep.

|||||| Chapter One ||||||

Hermione was up at the crack of dawn, having slept for the majority of the time since she arrived in 1977. Her chest felt like it was almost back to normal, the stiffness and burning sensation nearly disappearing overnight. She spent the early hours of lightness in the hospital wing baths, savouring the feeling of warm water on her skin that she had to do with out for the past few months on the horcrux hunt. She had managed to wrangle her hair into a presentable ponytail and had gladly changed into the fresh school robes that Madame Pomfrey provided her, she almost felt like she was back at school in her time. The grandfather clock on the wall opposite her bed had just chimed seven when Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey walked in.

"Ah Miss Granger, Madame Pomfrey has given you a clean bill of health so I believe class is in order. Let's get you sorted, shall we?" Dumbledore chorused as he motioned for her to follow him out of the hospital wing. He lead her through the maze of stairs to his office.

"Gummy Bears" He stated s the door cam swinging open, Hermione had to stifle a laugh at how similar this Dumbledore was to the one she knew in her time. "Now Miss Granger I decide that it would be wise to let you do the sorting in private, not only to save you from any embarrassment but the hat always knows you see. I have no doubt it will be aware you have done this before, no matter what era and therefore might chose to spend more time on your head than usual. Do not worry, it's only because you, Miss Granger, are an enigma,". Dumbledore carefully took the sorting hat out and placed it on top of Hermione's head. It seemed smaller than the first time, though that may have been due to the fact it was designed for smaller headed eleven year olds. She began to chant "Gryffindor" repeatedly in her head, wanting to at least have some sense of familiarity from her old time.

'_Ah Miss Granger, it's so strange to see you again. Now where to put you? You are very intelligent, even for Ravenclaw's standards, you are a loyal friend; a truly good asset for Hufflepuff. I see you have grown a great deal more cunning than since I first meet you, green would suit you. But your best trait must be your unwavering bravery, it better be GRIFFYNDOR' _The hat wailed and Hermione felt immediately relieved. Her robes changed automatically to show traces of her new house.

"Well, Miss Granger it seems that you are our newest Gryffindor, a great house I must say, but you already know that don't you?" He chuckled, "I'll send for one of the heads to show you your room for the year, both of them happen to be in Gryffindor much to Slytherins disgust. Anyway you wait here, I'll only be a moment".

Dumbledore left and Hermione was given a chance to really go over what had happen; and what she would have to do to stop Voldermort. It seemed like mere moments later when Dumbledore came back in and startled her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Granger this is our head boy and girl, James Potter and Lily Evans. They'll show your room and make sure you settle in alright. Here is your schedule and have a good day,"

_Oh shit _she thought as she realised she was standing face to face with future Harry's parents _James is hot! _

**Newly revised, extended and updated : 6****th**** Sep 2014.**

_Question: Do you guys want a bitchy Lily or a Lily who is lovely but extremely uninterested in James? Review and let me know x _


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was now aware how stupid she was to not realise that the marauders would be currently attending Hogwarts. She knew that their senior year was 1978/79, she knew this was the year she ended up in, but her brain rather stupidly never drew parallels between the two. So staring at her best friends parents not only made her want to puke but she had this guilty feeling knowing how much Harry would have wanted to be here.  
>"Hi I'm Lily, I'm head girl" the red head said with a small smile and a quick handshake. The photos did not do the girl justice, she was gorgeous. She could see why James was devoted to the girl, <em>unfortunately. <em>She felt stupid for feeling jealous, she had just meet James as she already wanted to snog him senseless, her hormones were definitely ragging. But she was being stupid, James and Lily were meant to be together, she knew that. _Although kidnapping James and letting him do naughty things to her would definitely alter history and stop a certain double murder from happening _she thought mischievously.  
>"James Potter, at your service" the scruffy black haired boy announced as he placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's hand mid bow, Hermione's stomach was doing somersaults and she fought with her cheeks to not turn a tomato red.<br>"Pleasure to meet you both" Hermione replied politely as she grabbed her schedule and followed the pair out of Dumbledore's office, shutting the door slowly behind them.  
>"James" Lily said apologetically "You wouldn't mind showing the new girl round by yourself would you? I'm just really, really busy and I would really appreciate it".<br>"Of course Lily" James replied.  
>"I'm really sorry Hermione, but I'll meet you after dinner so I can introduce you to our dorm mates? Thanks again James" she beamed as she walked off.<br>"Sorry about her, she takes the head girl job way to seriously; she's probably about to tutor some poor kid. Anyway let's begin the tour with the breakfast hall shall we? I'm sure there are a lot of people who want to see the girl who fell out of the sky, by the way how did that happen?" James asked. Hermione was unsure what to say, Dumbledore never mentioned wether she had to have a cover story or not. Maybe it was up to her.  
>"Ah long story short I was the victim of a faulty port key. Breakfast sounds wonderful. Lead the way".<br>The pair arrived at the grand hall and Hermione was still overwhelmed by the magnificence of the room. The roof was hidden by blue skies and falling blossoms, the sky reflecting the remnants of the summer weather. James led her over to the closest end of the Gryffindor table where the celebrated seventh years sat. Lily was nowhere in sight, Hermione assumed she had ate breakfast before visiting Dumbledore's office and was now very busy in the library. A boy, young Sirius Black, was making out with a blonde in between eating. Remus, looking so much more carefree, had his head in a book. Peter, his presence alone giving her hives, was making a mess as he scoffed down his breakfast, not unlike a certain Weasley back in her era. Finally there were two other females talking amongst themselves, one breathtakingly beautiful with porcelain skin and black hair and the other with curly brunette locks and a big smile.  
>"Guys," James bellowed as he reached the head of the table, causing the seventh years to turn and face them, "this is Hermione; she's transferred into Hogwarts for her seventh year and has been sorted into Gryffindor. Let's show her how bloody awesome we are".<br>They laughed as Hermione sat down as the made a gap for her between James and the two mystery girls. "Hey, I'm Dorcus" the black haired girl said noticing Hermione's apprehension, "this annoying chick here" she said pointing the brunette beside her" is Emmeline and the one snogging Sirius's brains out is Marlene".  
>"It's really nice to meet you," Hermione said as she began to get food and make idle chit chat with Dorcus and Emmeline.<br>"I'm Remus," the sandy blonde hair said after resurfacing from the book, "Peter is too busy to introduce himself because his mouth is so full of good that if he opens it there is a good chance you will get croissant spat in your face. Sirius over there snogging is a right arsehole just like James, but you probably already know that" he chucked as he got a bread roll thrown at him from James.  
>"Ignore him, I'm not an arsehole but a gorgeous misunderstood man" said Sirius as he and Marlene finally removed themselves from each other. Hermione was surprised one of the teachers didn't come and try to keep the pair 'a ruler length apart' like they would in her era.<br>"Ok 'Mi," James said, making her insides go warm and fuzzy at the new nickname "what class do you have first?".  
>"Ah I have Potions," she answered, trying not to get too worked up about how basic her timetable looked. In this new time she'll focus on more important things than study, like killing Voldermort for instance.<br>"Well it's your lucky day Miss Granger, you get the pleasure of my company,"  
>"Oh what a honour," she mocked, giggling.<br>"And if you're sick of him already you can always come and sit with me," Dorcus laughed.

"Hardy ha, back of Cas she's mine" he replied jokingly sticking his tongue out at the black haired girl. Dorcus looked mock offended and latched on to Hermione's arm "well I'm not letting her go, so there" and drew Hermione into chatter again.

Sirius nudged James and motioned for him to come for a walk to the hallway of the grand entrance. "What are you doing James?" He questioned his voice a mix of concern and amusement. "What do you mean?" James questioned.

"What are you doing with the new girl-"

"Her names Hermione" James interrupted with a growl.

"Ok, what are you doing with Hermione? You're acting even more devoted than you do with Lily"

"I'm just being nice," James denied.

"Mate, I've been you're best friend for 7 years, I think I can tell when you are lying,"

"Fine. I don't know, every since I saw her things has changed. I really like her, she is smart and funny and she is so beautiful." James whispered in awe.

"You've known her for 5 minutes!" Sirius replied in shock.

"SO!" James grumbled.

"Ok then, but what about Lily?"

"What about her? She never returned my feelings; maybe it's time for me to move on"

"I'm glad mate. So how do we get you this bird?"

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites...you're all awesome. Those who had their say on how they want Lily's personality, it was virtually even so we shall just have to see won't we. I hope you enjoyed.**

_**This chapter's question: Do we want muggleborn headcannons (see tumblr)? For example is anyone keen on a sound Queen flash dance, because I'm seriously considering it? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione still loved school, she knew that for sure after her first day in the 70s. She wasn't quite like the girl she was at 11, no constant need to answer every question right to gain approval from teachers, but she did try to make the most out of the lessons. She was always with a fellow seventh year Gryffindor and they made sure to show her around. She found out the Marlene was funny, always cracking a joke and gossiping, while Emmeline was studious and Dorcus was chirpy and reminded Hermione of Luna. Remus and Sirius were so carefree to their older counterparts, the joked and flirted and made her feel welcome. And then there was James, she couldn't get over how he made her feel, she was continuously blushing. He was handsome and funny, rebellious yet when he tried his intelligence amazed her. He had made her feel like she wasn't an outsider already. Yet she couldn't forget Lily, his perfect woman. She wouldn't let herself fall in unrequited love with James just for him to declare his love for Lily. She had to ignore the way his smile made her stomach stir and instead focus her efforts elsewhere, preferably in preventing history (or the future) from repeating.

Dinner was a noisy affair, Te seventh year Gryffindors were all close and have fun yelling across the table at each other. It was such a positive atmosphere that Hermione nearly forgot all her problems. She got to talk to Lily and became fond of her, she could see why James wanted her. She was just as studious as Hermione, the Hermione before she had to go on the run in fact. She was beautiful, pulling of the bright hair and pale complexion as well as Ginny did. She found it quite ironic how both Potter men had the same taste in men. The dinner was just as wonderful as in her time, but a lot more interesting, apparently Mexican Monday was totally a thing in the 70s.  
>"Ok Hermione, are you ready? I'll show you where the dorm is and your room" Lily asked as the halls began to clear out.<br>"Yip, all good". Hermione said as she got up to follow Lily. Te rest of the seventh years decided as well and they moved back to the dorms in a big group. Lily made sure to point out directions and what the rooms were for while the Marauders made sure to tell her what stupid thing they'd done in each room. At the entrance to the Gryffindor common room the fat lady greeted them, and Hermione was sure she the portrait winked at her. Lily muttered the password, "Bee Gees", much to Hermione's muggle born delight. They entered into the spacious common room, familiarly decorated in red and gold. She felt at home. Students of all years were talking and mingling, a large number of wizard chess and exploding snap being played around the room. Some were in on the sofas reading and gossiping, but Hermione was most surprised to see a TV set up in one corner where a group of kids were watching Doctor Who. It definitely felt more lively than her era. There was a bigger mixture of students Hermione realised, as it was before the time that a lot of muggleborns and half bloods were home schooled by themselves or in small groups out of fear for their safety. She liked it and she wanted to make it stay that way for her own era.  
>"This is the grand common room" James announced as he grabbed Hermione and dragged her to the couches by the fire, "and this is where we sit". Hermione was amused that even here the seventh years were still reserved the best seats. The others followed and spread out around the group of sofas. Hermione ended up in between James and Remus on one sofa, and Peter and Sirius sat on the couch opposite. She didn't miss the look of jealousy and hurt that flashed over Lily's face and she went over and sat with the girls instead because of the lack of room.<br>"So Mia how did you like you're first day?" Sirius question, using the nickname James had given her.  
>"Well let's just say I think I might really like Hogwarts," Hermione smiled, surprised she felt welcome already.<br>"I'm glad," James smiled as he nudged Hermione. She spent the evening talking and laughing with the Marauders and the girls, Lily's jealousy not even apparent. It wasn't until she began yawning when she realised how tired she was and looked at the grandfather clock near the stairs. She was definitely surprised to see that it was past 11 o'clock, usually she was in bed earlier because she was getting bored of the conversations with Harry and Ron always being about quidditch, even when she tried to change the subject.

"Well I think its past my bed time," Hermione announced, untangling herself from the group.

"Good idea. Lils you ready to show Hermione the room?" Dorcus said as Lily nodded and got up. She said goodnight to the guys, even Peter who she decided could change if he got the attention, with a hug and she and the girls walked up towards the girls dormitory.

"Ok this is our room," Lily said as they entered the last door of the hallway. The room was decked out with 5 beds, the clean one near the window obviously Hermione's. Each girl had their own area with bed, chest of drawers and a recliner (though Hermione had the window seat instead). The rooms were all decorated differently; Dorcus had photos of animals and inspirational sayings covering her walls, Emmeline's was neat with only a calendar and a large world map decorating the walls, Marlene's area was decked out in posters of hot celebrities muggle and wizarding alike while finally Lily's send to be an organised mixture of the other four. Hermione liked it, it was certainly more personal than her old room. The window faced the quidditch pitch and forbidden forest, the black lack in the distance as well. The room also had two bathrooms with toilets and showers as well as a separate toilet in the hallway for all the girls to access if the others in the room were busy.

"You like it?" Marlene asked as she jumped onto Hermione's bed and startled her out of her observations.

"Like it? Girl, I love it!" She laughed as she gave Marlene a hug. Hermione spotted the package on the end of her bed and opened it to find clothes and other necessities, as well as a small sack of money. She read the note that said:

_Dear Miss Granger;_

_I took the liberty of getting one of our elves to fetch you everything you need. I know you may want to argue about having to spend money on you, but I assure that we have a fund set up for instances like this. I also have taken the opportunity to set up an Order of the Phoenix meeting for Sunday, I would like you to come and tell our members about how the future turned out. Right now, Miss Granger, you are our best asset so this meeting is mandatory. I encourage you to do all you can to remember events that occur so we can change them and stop the deaths of innocent people. I also would like to suggest joining the order, you are an experienced fighter and have vast knowledge, but of course that choice is up to you. As for the meeting please meet me at my office as 10am sharp Sunday morning so we can floo to the headquarters, you will be back before dinner._

_Yours sincerely;_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"What's that?" Lily asked as she came and sat by Hermione.

"Nothing, just Dumbledore letting me know I have to see him on Sunday to make sure all my transcripts are in place" Hermione lied, quickly putting away the note in her pocket.

"Oh, ok. Can I ask you a question?" Hermione nodded, "Did Remus talk about me at all this evening?"

Hermione was shocked, "Remus?"

"Yeah, I have a massive crush on him" Lily admitted with a blush on her face.


End file.
